


Aflame

by On_kamis_green_earth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Mutual Pining, University, slight angst, this is Ed and Jade's fault for encouraging me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: Just a simple college AU
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Music could be heard outside of the condo. Yachi was a bit confused as far as she knew this school was a dry campus yet it was pretty clear parties were going on in every apartment. She had met an upperclassman who invited her to a party and she didn’t know how to say no.

Kiyoko was everything Yachi wished she could be. The older girl had this effortlessness about her and was perfectly composed. Yachi on the other hand was quite the ball of anxiety and found her to often be a stuttering mess. So it was only natural she squeaked out a yes as the older girl programmed the address into Yachi’s phone 

And it wasn’t like she was going to do anything tonight. Classes hadn’t started so she had nothing to do and she hadn’t made any friends in her dorm. Her roommate was anything but warm and friendly. She sighed as she knocked on the door clutching her cross-body bag to her side. “Yachi! You decided to join,” Kiyoko said gently and opened the door. 

“U-uh yeah,” she said and nodded slightly. 

Yachi squeaked as she saw the manager of her floor scowling down at her. “For the record, I did not invite you.” He turned to look down at Kiyoko grabbing for her hand. Babe, she lives on my floor.” 

She gently pulled her hand away and squeezed Tanaka’s shoulder. “Well, I didn’t know! She’s in my program. She will be responsible besides we are getting out of here early okay,” she said pointedly.

He uncrossed his arms and pulled his girlfriend in. “Fine. Just don't go around telling people I invite my floor kids here.” 

“You did,” Kiyoko said dryly, “You invited the volleyball boys.” 

“Speaking of that I better make sure Hinata and Kageyama aren't murdering each other.” 

“They aren’t!” A short guy beamed and slung his arm over Tanaka’s shoulders. “Hey, you wanna beer?” 

“Um sure,” Yachi said quietly and followed the group into the kitchen. There were plenty of other players at the party and she was beginning to feel intimidated. She took a sip and grimaced. It tasted gross almost sour and Yachi smiled as she pretended to take another drink. 

As the night wore on she made her way back to the kitchen to look for some water. Someone came in from outside laughing and she could feel her cheeks dusted with a blush. She recognized him as the cute guy living a few doors down from her. 

He smiled at her with a lopsided grin, “Sorry. Let me help you out. What are you looking for?” 

“Um just water,” Yachi said quietly.

His movements were a little messy as he grabbed her a bottle of water and two beers from the cooler opening one on the side of the counter. “And bam water for the lady.”

“I…uh thanks.” 

“Hinata Shoyo,” he said and put his hand out to shake her’s. He certainly was on the shorter side but was well built. That was what she noticed first. Then there were his whiskey eyes and Yachi found herself drowning in them. 

“Yachi Hitoka,” she said gently and looked anywhere but the redhead’s eyes. 

“Are you on the women’s volleyball team with Yui? Daichi’s girlfriend?” he asked excitedly. 

“Oh no! I am not skilled or athlete. I am a student in the class Kiyoko is a TA for. I am a business marketing major.” 

“Oh wow! That is super cool! You should try managing with Kiyoko!” 

“Oh um I don’t know. My skills are very average. I couldn’t be much help,” she giggled nervously and he tilted his head in concern. She quickly changed the subject, “Um what are you studying?” 

“Oh! I don’t know! I am just in general studies right now and undeclared! School isn’t really what I am best at. I only came here to play volleyball.” 

“Oh…so…you seem really passionate about volleyball.” 

“Yah! When I am on the court it’s like bam!” He waved his hands animatedly and Yachi blushed, “I can do anything and I am like zoom and whoosh. Yah know?” 

“Yeah sure you are just like vroom and wham?” she said with a tentative smile. 

“See you get it!”

“Oh not really. I’m not passionate about anything though.” 

“That’s crazy! There’s gotta be something Yachi. You just gotta find your spark! That thing that makes your heart race you know.” 

“Maybe…” she trailed off and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“You are really pretty.” 

“I am?” 

He snorted and blew out a bunch of air, “You say it like you don’t know.” She stared up at him, unsure whether the redhead was being sincere or not.

“I—“ And before she could answer his lips were on hers. It was kind of sloppy and messy but it had been a while since Yachi had kissed someone. Her face burned bright pink as the redhead’s plump lips moved over hers. 

She could taste the alcohol on his tongue and found herself heating up at the way he pulled her in closer. When he finally pulled back Yachi choked out. “I—thank you—have to go.” Her heart was pounding in her ears and everything was all too overwhelming. 

He caught her hand as she pulled away and she looked over her shoulder. “I’ll see yah around right?” 

“Right!” He let go of her hand and winked at her as she walked away. Yachi’s cheeks burned and she fanned herself as she made her way out of the apartment. She felt cowardly running away but the thought of being under the redhead’s heat gaze made her feel like she might spontaneously combust. 

And Yachi simply wasn’t ready to burn.

…

The next time she saw him she had waved and it seemed like he happened to not notice. It was a bit discouraging but Yachi was still hopeful. He seemed so excited to talk to her later on despite her sprinting off. Besides, he looked like he was tired from a long practice. 

It was a few more days before she saw him again cornered in the common room. He was cooking with his roommate and rambling on about something volleyball related. Yachi forced herself to take some steps forward and cleared her throat. 

Both boys turned to her and she went silent, quietly preparing her cup of ramen. She squeezed her eyes shut before speaking up. 

“Hi, Hinata how are you doing?” she finally forced out and she peeled her eyes away from the microwave to meet his very confused gaze. 

He rubbed the back of his neck apologetically and smiled at her, “I am so sorry do I know you?” 

Yachi choked. Of course, he forgot her. She once again failed to make a lasting impression and here she was, invisible. “I—well…yes…no I guess. I—“

The tall guy Hinata was with snorted and slammed his phone down on the counter to stir his ramen, “Your drunk dumb ass made out with her at Tanaka’s birthday party on Saturday. You had your tongue lodged down her throat and you can’t even remember what she looks like? Come on.” 

The redhead flushed and laughed nervously looking between his roommate and Yachi. “I—Oh that _was_ you.”

“It’s okay I am forgettable. It happens. No hard feelings,” she said hardly taking a breath between choppy sentences. Yachi just wanted to curl up under her covers and pretend she didn’t exist because apparently by everyone else’s standards she didn’t. She darted out of the common room down to her dorm. She slammed the door shut, sliding down it to sink to her knees. So much for college starting out well. 

Once she got a hold of herself she washed her face in the bathroom and put on some pajamas. A few minutes later a knock at her door elicited an eek from her. She slowly opened the door to see the redhead standing at her door. “Hi, sorry,” he looked briefly at the nameplate on her door. “Yachi, I knocked on like five doors before finding yours but you forgot your cup of noodles in the common room.” 

She accepted the cup from his hands staring down into the now cold cup of ramen. “I drank a lot that night and I am so sorry. I recognize you now though if that counts.” 

“It’s okay. It was a quick kiss and it’s okay.” She didn’t bother to look up at him. At this point, she would rather focus on keeping her eyes dry. 

“Can we get a fresh start?” She just wanted it to end. Here a boy that kissed her was asking if they could both just forget it and at this point, that’s all Yachi wanted. 

She nodded slightly tucking some hair behind her ear, “Of course.” 

“Great! I got to go because I have practice soon. But I’ll see you around Yachi!” he said with a beaming smile and walked back down the hall. A sigh escaped her lips not even a piece of her could blame him. She couldn’t help it, the way he said her name set her cheeks aflame. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated! :)

Pressing his pointer fingers together, Hinata managed to look more like a child being scolded than a young adult receiving heavy criticism—that he didn’t ask for—from his entire volleyball team. “You said if I see her again play it cool,” he grumbled defensively.

“Yah play it cool not ignore her or pretend you don’t know her,” Noya sighed and rubbed at his head. “You got a lot to learn about flirting kid.” 

“He didn’t have to pretend, the airhead forgot,” Tsukki commented dryly. 

“In his defense, she looked different in sweats,” Kageyama added for the sake of disagreeing with Tsukki. The two hadn’t got along from day one and spent the majority of their downtime antagonizing each other even if Kageyama was the only one to get worked up.

Tsukki snorted and looked over his shoulder down at them, “Yes you would say that. You two do have fifty-fifty custody of a single brain cell.” 

“Shut up beanpole!” Kageyama growled roughly. 

Hinata sighed looking up at the ceiling. Maybe he really had blown it with Yachi. She certainly hadn’t made any effort to talk to him since the incident in the common room. Noya had suggested that he not chase her but let Yachi chase him. But at this rate, he felt like she was only becoming less and less attainable. 

Noya punched Hinata’s arm pulling him from his thoughts. “Take it from someone hopelessly in love with his best friend’s sister, if she likes you, you’ll hardly have to try. If she doesn’t like you, get ready to be a life long simp. And let me tell yah kid, you don’t want that.” 

“Better not be my sister!” Tanaka yelled from across the court. Noya rolled his eyes and whispered to Hinata, “It’s his sister.” 

“I gathered that much Noya,” Hinata groaned. 

“Must be his day to have the brain cell,” Tsukki quipped. 

Asahi looked down at Noya and Hinata, “I am not so sure that’s great advice. Why don’t you just get to know her? I mean why would you just kiss her? I would think getting to know her and talk first might have been the route to go.” 

“He was drunk out of his mind,” Tsukki commented.

“I just—wanted her to feel pretty and she is pretty. So I kissed her,” Hinata said and became increasingly sheepish as his teammates stared at him in disapproval—Tanaka included.

“I’m the only one here in a relationship. What you need to do is be very forward with your interests. Tell her exactly what you want,” Tanaka said winking at Kiyoko who rolled her eyes. 

“Maybe you should just start with getting to know her like Asahi suggested,” Noya said and pat his shoulder. “Anyway let’s rumble!”

…

Yachi spent the majority of her time studying in the common room. Her roommate frequently kicked her out to hook up with some guy and Yachi was frankly too nice to say anything. 

Besides things were just too tense and uncomfortable even when her roommate wasn’t moaning and rocking the bunk above her. Yachi was typing out an essay for her public speaking class dreading the actual presentation portion of the course. 

“Hi Yachi!” a bright voice called out. 

She jumped and plucked the earbuds out, “Oh! Uh hi, Hinata.” She cringed at her own tense and awkward behavior. Truthfully she had been avoiding the redhead for some time. He lived on the opposite end of the hallway and she took the elevator to avoid running into him on the stairs. 

As much as she didn’t want to admit it, Hinata forgetting her had been a little more devastating than it should have been. Yachi was used to guys not noticing her and being overlooked and for some reason, it stung so much more coming from sunshine reincarnated. 

“What ya doing?” he asked biting into an apple and sitting down next to her. 

“Oh. I’m working on some stuff for public speaking.” 

“Oh, I’m in that class! I am pretty confident in the presentation portion but the essay not so much.” 

“Yeah well it’s the opposite for me,” she sighed softly. 

“We could help each other out you know. If that’s okay with you.” 

She bit her lip, knowing she may regret this, “Sure why not.” 

…

Studying with Hinata quickly became tutoring Hinata. He hadn’t been lying when he said that school hadn’t been a focus for him. Yet somehow Yachi hadn’t minded it at all. 

Every day after practice he would spend time with her in the common room. He had even turned down a few parties to study with Yachi on Friday evenings. 

He was struggling in a few classes and if he didn’t pass he was going to be benched so she found herself pouring more time into helping him succeed. 

She was just helping a friend. One that made her cheeks flush and her heart race. But he was just a friend. 

She heard a knock at her room and when she opened the door she was swept off her feet into a hug and spun around, “You’re so smart! Thank you! I passed!” 

He set her down and she let out a squeak. “It’s honestly no big deal. You did all the work Shoyo,” she said with a blush. 

He looked up from his book at her, eyes fixed on her, “Yes it is a big deal Hitoka and if it’s okay I am going to a party tomorrow and it would be nice if you go to. We can celebrate our win together.” 

“I-I don’t know. The last one wasn’t really my scene and—“

“Please I promise it will be fun and I will make sure I remember the night. I just want to thank you is all.”

“Well I think you could probably finding a better way to spend your Saturday night,” she mumbled tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. The night they met echoing in her head. 

“Hanging out with you is the best. I mean it,” he said and she searched his eyes for any sort of deception but once again found herself drowning. 

“Okay, I-I will think about it.”

…

“Alright so you invited her here that’s pretty forward but we can work with that. Act like you didn’t see her. Act cool,” Noya said and smacked Hinata’s shoulder. 

“Or counterpoint, just be yourself,” Asahi said gently and shrugged. 

“You know like a normal well-adjusted human being,” Tsukki commented dryly. 

He took a deep breath and puffed out his cheeks, “I got this guys!” Hinata could feel his heart pounding in his chest. 

Hinata walked across the small room pushing by strangers to meet the blonde who was pouring herself a drink. He steeled himself and took a deep breath. “Yachi I—“

She turned around and the way she looked at him made him flush and choke on his own words. “Hinata!” she said with a lazy smile. “You look cute. Like why are you all talking to me? Like what?” she slurred and took a sip of her drink.

Even with a few shots of liquid courage down her question was sobering. “What do you mean?” 

Yachi paused and closed her eyes as if it would help her alcohol clouded mind focus. “You are you and I’m me.” 

Hinata tilted his head to the side and leaned up against the wall. He nodded and let out a breathy laugh, “Well yeah and I think you are pretty great. Amazing actually.” 

She shook her head and set her drink on the counter, “Shut up.” There was a hint of amusement in her eyes that countered her harsh words. It had his mind swimming. What did he say wrong?

“Huh?” he asked as his eyes fixed on her full lips. “I-I mean it. I think you are gorgeous and you’re so smart Yachi. You are just so—“

“So what? Zoom?” she huffed.

He put his hands on her shoulder, muscles rippling, “Can I show you?” 

“How would you show me how you feel? That makes no sense Shoyo,” she teased with that same spark in her eye. He grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers. Yachi melted into the touch hooking her arms around his neck. 

“You are all that and more,” he said against her lips. 

She ran a petite hand up his firm chest, “Let’s get out of here.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one! Woohoo!

The walk back to his dorm was a bit more sobering than she would’ve liked. Being with Hinata felt overwhelming like a wave that had swept her up. It wasn’t until they were kissing on his bed that Yachi could form coherent sentences. “Wait isn’t your roommate here? Or will be?” 

“No he will be out for the night,” he mumbled against her collarbone. She knew she should stop them both. Giving any piece of herself to Hinata would only hurt her in the end. But heat pooling in her body was telling her the exact opposite as his teeth and lips pulled at the pale skin on her shoulders. 

She tugged his shirt over his head and afterward peeled her clothes from her body, tugging his blanket up to cover herself. “You are so beautiful,” he grumbled against her skin. Yachi wasn’t sure how to answer. She hadn’t considered herself to be anything above average in every way. 

Any words she could formulate died on her tongue as Hinata moved down and rolled his tongue over her pebbled nipple. His other hand gripped her other breast and she didn’t bother to hold back the moan sitting in the back of her throat. She knitted her fingers in his hair tugging at the roots. “I—I’m not on anything.” 

Amber eyes looked up at her from thick lashes. When the words seemed to click Hinata gently pushed up and lean over her. She could see every muscle ripple in his chest and abs that were normally well hidden under a baggy t-shirt. He sat back on his heels rolling the condom on before moving to hover over her again. 

His lips captured hers in a searing kiss as he pushed past her entrance. She rested her legs on the sides of his hips and knitted her fingers in his hair. Yachi took in a sharp breath as she felt her body adjust to his length and he rested his forehead against hers. She glanced up at amber eyes. “You can move,” she said at a mere whisper, adjusting to wrap her arms around his neck. 

He smiled and kissed her lips, “You just feel so good I want to last long. I want this to be good for you too.” 

Red burned at her cheeks and she closed her eyes to pull him down for a kiss because she was certain if she let Hinata keeping talking she was going to burst. 

…

Warm muscular arms were draped around her thin shoulders as she woke up in what was no doubt Shoyo Hinata’s room. Yachi rubbed the sleep from her eyes and her cheeks burned as the night before came into her mind. 

She sat up after gently peeling herself from his body. He was apparently a very heavy sleeper because he hadn’t even stirred when she pulled away. 

The night before was a dream and Yachi felt she needed to accept that she had woken up and she was nothing to Hinata but his tutor, a friend maybe. But now that line had been blurred for her she felt her chest ache. 

She slapped her cheeks and got up to quickly pull on her clothes from the night before. Feeling a bit embarrassed she tried to sneak out of his room without being seen. She hadn’t slept with someone she wasn't dating in the past and although she didn’t regret it, she could hear her mother chastising her in the back of her head. She opened the door to look right up at Kageyama who was also wearing his clothes from the night before. 

Yachi’s eyes zeroed in on the hickeys decorating his neck and despite the fact that she had just had a night of her own she felt uncomfortable. He cleared his throat, “I…I don’t need to know.” 

  
She gestured to his neck, “Same here. I don’t need to know.” 

He reached up to touch his neck and his ears burned bright red, “Yah have a great day. I guess I will see you around here or not depending on how unlucky I am.” 

Yachi’s jaw dropped and she pushed past him, bolting down the hall.   


“Oh! I don’t mean you and me,” he whisper-yelled. “I meant you and shortie!” Yachi looked back and waved him off before finally getting into her dorm room. 

…

Yachi expected him the ignore her or the night before. What she didn’t expect was the object of her affection to be standing at her door by noon asking her to hangout. She gently turned him down and he cleared his throat before continuing, “You know you could stay next time.” 

“Why?” she asked and tried to shrug casually. 

He raised a brow and leaned back. She felt uncomfortable being studied by him and began picking at some paint on her door. “I guess just to make it seem…I don't know. Normal.” 

She bit down on her lip and summoned her courage, “Yah. I don’t think there should be a next time.” 

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked gently. 

She waved her hands in front of her, “No. You were fine, I just think it’s a bad idea. We both had some drinks and sometimes things happen.”

“I wanted it though. You did too right?”

“I did! I just don’t think that anymore is a good idea. We both have finals and unless it’s for school we should probably just…stay apart,” she finally settled on. 

“Oh…okay,” he said with what almost sounded like disappointment as he shifted his weight. “I’ll see you around?” 

“Sure.” 

…

Yamaguchi nodded his head thoughtfully as Hinata spewed information at him. “Yeah that does sound rough but Shoyo I—I just don’t know why you are coming to me.” 

“Kageyama is sick of hearing me,” he said with a deep sigh. His roommate shrugged not even bothering to look up from the food he was eating. 

Tsukki snorted and looked up from his book, “Well that’s like the blind leading the blind. You two run into everything head first without thinking and that’s probably how you scared her away.” 

“Tsukki that’s a little harsh—“ Yamaguchi said. 

Hinata sat up and stared at his teammate, “Wait! You think that’s why?” Then confusion set in and he tilted his head to the side. “But how? I don’t get it.” 

Tsukki sighed and lifted his book back up, “All I am saying is you run into things headfirst without thinking like an utter fool. Just like on the court you are fast and sometimes that is simply not a good thing.”

“You’re right. I gotta go!” he sat up abruptly and grabbed his bag to run out the door. 

“He’ll never learn.” 

…

“Yachi,” he said and began pacing out from her door. “Sorry I’ve been running and thinking. I do a lot of thinking while I run and I had to talk to you because I think I made a mistake with you.” 

Her heart sank as his words hit her like a wall. It was exactly what she had feared and water began to prickle at her eyes. 

“I took things too fast. I was like zoom and whoosh you know like in volleyball,” he emphasized his words by waving his arms. “Shoot this made so much more sense the way Tsukki put it.”

“It’s okay…” she said staring at her feet. 

“But it’s not okay! It’s not because I’m too fast and that doesn’t always work well. I get so in my head sometimes and the world around me seems so slow but I messed up zooming around with you because I really like you Yachi.” 

She blinked at her feet and scoffed, “What…?” 

“I really like you because when I am with you time slows and things feel calm for once. As much as I love being always on the go and running around I—nothing ever settles. When I am with you I feel at peace and I don’t feel like that around anyone.” 

He took another deep breath. “But then we kissed—again—and everything felt like whoosh and zoom and I didn’t want it to stop. It felt so right.” He blushed. Shoyo Hinata blushed from his neck up just divulging his feelings to her. “And you just make me feel like I can do anything and I can be anything. I don’t feel like the dumb guy who is riding a volleyball scholarship. Or the life of the party who has to be crazy. I just feel like…me.” 

She paused and didn’t say much except some mumbles. 

“Yachi please say something. If you want me to leave I will and I promise not to bother you but I need to hear something and—“

Yachi lurched forward fisting Hinata’s sweatshirt and pulling his down into a kiss. Her heart was racing. “I like you too.” 


End file.
